Hey There
by sweetsheart
Summary: It's one of the most pivotal moments in the woman's life – but coming out with Rachel Berry isn't going to go as Quinn Fabray had originally planned. Short Faberry for CheekyChops :D


**A/N: So, I just want to say, this is an extremely, **_**extremely**_** condensed fictionalised depiction of coming out. I understand this is probably not the way it would pan out (unless you happened to have Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson as your gay best friends which is, unfortunately, kind of unlikely) and that coming out is a hard road. But, having said that, this story is just a little fluffy Faberry piece. Enjoy :)**

"Quinn… come on. Look at me."

"Rachel," she murmured, her voice barely audible as the brunette took her hand, gently brushing down the fabric of Quinn's skirt with her other hand.

"It's going to be fine. I promise." Rachel's voice soothed Quinn's worries, if only for a second.

"_Sweetie? Are you and Quinn okay up there?_" Quinn knew that voice was Hiram's.

"We're fine, thanks, Dad." Rachel called back, a small smile appearing on both hers and Quinn's faces. Quinn clasped her hands and shifted uncomfortably on Rachel's bed.

"Quinn… what is it?" Rachel asked.

"What are they going to think of us, Rach," Quinn asked, "Don't you remember what happened to Kurt?" Quinn's voice filled with fear and Rachel grasped her hand tighter.

It had been difficult for Quinn and Rachel. It was hard enough for Quinn to tell Rachel she liked her, let alone watching as Rachel coasted along with Finn until she finally broke up with him. It was a long, difficult road and they were at a fork in it. Here, it could all go uphill – they could tell everyone, they'd be accepted and it'd all be great. They'd told Rachel's dads and they accepted it totally, which was a good start. But, school was different. It could all go bad… Rachel was optimistic, but Quinn wasn't.

"Quinn, it's senior year. It's all behind us, and we don't have that much time." Rachel told her.

"But, Rach…"

"Quinn… Quinn," Rachel looed her girlfriend square in the eyes, and she shook her head so her brunette hair flicked out behind her shoulders, "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"How are we going to do it, Rach?" Quinn asked. Rachel gave a tiny smile and a giggle.

"How about _Hey there, we're gay_? Seems simple." Rachel smiled, causing Quinn to smile in turn. Rachel loved Quinn's smile.

"You're an idiot." Quin said, through laughter.

"And you love me." Rachel replied. Quinn nodded and wrapped her hand up and around the back of Rachel's neck, twining her fingers in the dark chestnut hair and pulling Rachel's lips to hers.

* * *

They decided that fate would determine who they told first. Whoever they walked into, they would tell.

"Hey there, we're gay."

Maybe not.

Rachel knew that Quinn would have backed out if the first people that they walked into weren't Kurt and Blaine. So when the two walked around the corner while Quinn was mumbling under her breath and staring at the ground, Rachel sped up. Quinn's head bolted up, short blonde hair following.

"Kurt, Blaine! Hi!" The voice was peppy, even for Rachel. Kurt gave a slightly uneasy smile but Blaine returned the smile with gusto.

"Hey, Rachel, what's happening?" Blaine asked. Quinn had finally caught up and Rachel looked back at her before pulling all three of them into the nearby auditorium. Kurt and Blaine were not suitably confused, and all of them sat down, Quinn and Rachel facing Kurt and Blaine.

"What is it, guys?" Kurt asked. Rachel looked at Quinn, and Quinn looked back at Rachel. There was an unfamiliar vulnerable quality in Quinn's eyes and Rachel could tell she wasn't able to say anything.

Instead, Rachel took Quinn's left hand in her right and looked up at Kurt and Blaine.

"We're together."

After an agonising few seconds, Quinn lifted her head. She expected a wide-eyed shocked response, but when her eyes finally opened, there were small, almost proud smiles on Kurt and Blaine's faces.

"We always_ knew_ you liked girls. It's okay. Why are you worried – do you know who you're talking to here?" Kurt asked. Quin blinked and processed Kurt's comment – always knew?

"You mean you always knew _Rach_ liked girls… right?" Quinn asked.

"And you, Quinn." Kurt admitted. Quinn's eyes widened and she looked genuinely shocked.

"What do you mean?" her voice was low and quiet.

"You didn't exactly… hide it, Quinn." It was easy to tell that Blaine was trying to be gently with the subject.

_Didn't hide it – what on Earth is… I don't know!_

"I… Okay." Quinn was still shell-shocked.

"It's okay, you guys. You can talk to us if you ever need anything." Kurt offered.

"Just don't tell anyone else, okay?" Quinn asked, her head still down.

"Of course not. It's a personal thing, you two. We're silent." Blaine said. Rachel gave a wide smile and leant forward to hug the two.

"Thank you so much, you two." she whispered.

* * *

"Oh, I know."

"You _knew?_" Quinn asked.

"Please, Quinn. Of course I knew." Santana told the blonde.

"Lord Tubbington told me." Brittany's absentminded comment rang out behind Santana, and Quinn's hands sat absentmindedly at her elbows.

"Look, Quinn, Berry, I've known for a year." Santana quipped.

"But we've only been going out for a few months…" Quinn's voice trailed off and Santana crossed her arms.

"Quinn, you and Berry have been giving off vibes for ages." Santana remarked. Quinn raised her eyebrows and Santana broke out a rare smile.

"Look, it's fine with me, you guys. You know that. You let me know if anyone give you any trouble. I'll get onto it." Santana told them. Quinn gave her first smile of the day and Rachel nodded.

"Thanks for your support, Santana, Brittany." she said as Santana turned on her heel. Quinn went to interrupt, but Santana waved her hand without even turning around.

"No one will know, got it." Santana walked off, and Quinn looked to Rachel and gave a little nervous laugh.

"So far, so good?" Rachel asked. Quinn gave a nervous sigh and shook her head.

"Rach, I can't do this five more times. I just… can't we tell everyone at once?" Quinn asked. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"But, Quinn, you said you didn't want to do th-"

"I know, I just," Quinn sighed, "I've got to take a Band-Aid approach with this. I'll die of nervousness if I don't." Rachel gave a reassuring smile.

"Okay." she nodded.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, Quinn and Rachel have got a little bit of news. Take it away."

As their teacher moved out of the way, a pang formed in Quinn's stomach and she thought she was going to throw up. Rachel looked at her reassuringly, and Quinn took in a deep breath.

"Well," Rachel began, giving a composed smile, "Quinn and I are-"

"Hey there, we're gay."

Everyone in the room gasped. _Everyone_. Even Rachel turned to Quinn, eyes wide.

"Quinn, last night, I didn't mean for you to actually say that! It was a joke!" Rachel whispered.

"I know, Rach, I just… well, that's what we're telling them, aren't we?" Quinn asked. Rachel blinked and couldn't disprove it. The silence was almost deafening until Santana spoke up.

"Join the club – we have jackets."

The whole glee club laughed and Rachel's stress broke, giving a patented wide Berry smile and taking Quinn's hand in her own. Quinn pulled Rachel's hand up to her lip sand kissed it gently, before walking back to her seat, hand in hand, next to Rachel Berry.

Her girlfriend.


End file.
